


The Raven and the Dove

by RPbogal, theangeloffandoms



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M, Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPbogal/pseuds/RPbogal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangeloffandoms/pseuds/theangeloffandoms
Summary: This started out as an AU collaborative idea between me and RPbogal. However, I liked the idea so much that we’ll be turning into a somewhat-separate fic from my The One that Got Away trilogy (which I will post at a later date). A new face has entered the Phantomhive manor with a troubled past and a seemingly close bond with Sebastian. What will this newcomer face in the servitude of the Phantomhive household?





	1. The First Day

Chapter 1 : The First Day

It was very quiet in the manor, which was quite unusual since you could often hear the sounds of something being broken or the yells of the Phantomhive servants from their crazy antics. The devilish butler Sebastian Michaelis was on his way to his bedroom when he heard two gunshots in the servants quarters. He raced to the source, his bedroom and became wide-eyed at the scene he saw. Mey-Rin and Bard were standing in the doorway, both wielding guns and his walls had two distinct bullet holes in them.  
“What on earth are you two doing?” He asked, searching for a certain sign of life and mentally sighed in relief sensing it.  
“Intruder in your bedroom,” Mey-Rin replied, her circular glasses now resting on the top of her head. Sebastian let out a sigh.  
“Adam are you alright?” He asked. The head of a pale, teenage boy popped out from under Sebastian’s bed.  
“Yeah, Perfect timing Sebastian.” The younger male replied, answering the raven-haired butler. He crawled out and stood up to face the servants.  
“Huh? You know him?” Bard asked the demon butler.  
“Indeed, I recently hired him,” Sebastian replied. The 17-year-old didn’t look like much; at a five foot three height, he certainly didn’t look threatening like Sebastian. It also didn’t help that Adam had a lean but slightly muscular body. His face was the most striking thing about him; He had a soft jawline, porcelain-like skin, and beautiful emerald green eyes.  
“It’s true,” Adam replied. “I tried to tell you but you kept shooting at me.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re alright. Let me take you to meet the young master. Although . .” Sebastian reached out a plucked out a tuft of black cat hair from Adam’s wavy golden blonde hair. “It would be quite distressing if his allergies act up.” Adam pouted in response to the raven-haired man’s comment  
“I’m not the one who keeps cats in his room. That’s you, Sebastian.” He reminded him.  
“Come along, and you two” Sebastian turned to the two servants. “Please refrain from shooting Adam in the future.”  
“Yes, sir,” Mey-Rin replied.  
“Yeah alright,” Bard answered. The butler nodded and he left the room along with the blonde boy. Once out of earshot, Sebastian turned to Adam.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“I’m fine, Sebastian,” Adam reassured him. Sebastian nodded in response.  
“Alright... I didn’t expect either of them to find you but it was my own fault, I should have predicted it.”  
“There’s no way you could have predicted that,” Adam remarked, then remembered something. “Unless demons are psychic or something... Are you?” Sebastian chuckled hearing this from the blonde, finding his curiosity adorable.  
“I am not, however, I do know a few who are,” Sebastian replied. Adam’s eyes grew a little wide in surprise.  
“Ah, I see.” The duo soon arrived at the door to the study and Sebastian opened it. Upon doing so, the two saw their twelve-year-old master Ciel Phantomhive in the middle of building a castle out of cards. This greatly surprised Adam, for out of the stories Sebastian had told him of his little master, he never imagined he was that young.  
“Young Master, may I have a word?” Sebastian asked, not wanting to startle the boy.  
“What is it?” Ciel asked slightly irritated, not breaking his focus.  
“I’ve hired another set of hands, I believe he will be a promising servant,” Sebastian replied, gesturing to Adam. Ciel looked up and raised an eyebrow seeing the teenager, not remembering asking Sebastian to hire a new servant.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, It’s a pleasure to meet you Earl Phantomhive,” Adam replied, bowing politely.  
“What makes you think he will be beneficial?” Ciel asked coldly, turning to the raven-haired butler.  
“I believe he will be an asset to you and be able to watch the other servants. You are aware of their... antics.” Sebastian reminded the young earl. Ciel scoffed.  
“Fine, keep a close eye on him.”  
“Of course young master,” Sebastian replied, bowing to his young lord.  
“Now I’d like something sweet,” Ciel ordered. He’s as spoiled as Sebastian described, Adam thought.  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that, If you eat something sweet now, you’ll spoil your dinner,” Sebastian replied. Ciel gave his butler an annoyed look. Sebastian smiled back with closed eyes.  
“He does have a point,” Adam remarked. Ciel scowled a bit.  
“Don’t you both have work to do?!” Ciel said, annoyed. Sebastian nodded and the two servants left the study. After a short walk, Adam spoke up.  
“My, he’s more spoiled than you described. And a lot younger.”  
“My master does have his moments, however, he can be as dark and mature as any grown man,” Sebastian replied. Adam nodded in response as the two walked down to the servants quarters so Adam could get settled into his own room, which happened to be next door to Sebastian’s.  
“I hope you’ll be happier here, you’re away from her now,” Sebastian commented.  
“I’m sure I will be. I get to see you every day,” Adam replied. “But don’t get any wild ideas just yet ..” Sebastian smirked at the blonde and left to attend to his daily duties.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Alright, just as a heads up, I will be switching Point of Views occasionally. It will either be Adam’s, Sebastian’s, Ciel’s, or omniscient. Hope you enjoy it!_

 

Adam’s POV

England’s summers are very short. It’s hottest from May to August, people tend to call it “ _The Season”._ Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events. Personally, I never liked this time of year. My illness, asthma according to Sebastian, is the worst at this time. But this year won’t be too bad since I'm in this manor now. It’s kind of crazy sometimes, but I don’t mind, it’s better than... I shouldn’t think about that too much, Sebastian will get worried about me. It’s bad enough that we have a serial killer case in London, which is why Ciel was called in. Sebastian decided to bring me along, I think it’s mostly because he doesn’t quite trust the other servants around me for too long. Honestly, he just worries about me too much.

“Young Master, it’s been awhile since you last went out, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked our little master when we arrived at Ciel’s manor house in town.

“I couldn’t care less who sent that letter,” Ciel replied stubbornly as he put on his top hat. “I hate going to crowded places.”

“Maybe being away from the manor could be a good thing too,” I suggested, following behind Sebastian.

“Isn’t it much more peaceful without those four at your side?” Sebastian reminded Ciel when we walked in.

“Hm well, at least you two aren’t as loud,” Ciel mumbled as we walked into the living room. Inside was two people who were ransacking the room. One was a woman dressed completely in red, even her eyes and hair were a crimson color. The other appeared to be one of those Asian men and wore a strange-looking garment that looked like a robe.

“Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?” The woman in red asked as she rifled through bookshelves.

“I can’t find them either.” The Asian man replied, looking into a vase.

“Madame Red! Lau! Why are you here?” Ciel said in frustration. I looked over to Sebastian to see a smile on his face, but it was a smile that looked like he was ready to snap.

“Ah, he came back so quickly.” The woman, Madame Red said, holding a book. “Since my cute little nephew is in London, How could I not come visit you while I’m here?”

“Hey, Earl...  I’ve heard that many interesting things happen here.” The Asian man, Lau replied.

“We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier,” Sebastian said politely. I turned my head to Ciel to see that his expression screamed ‘ _I don’t want these people here_ ’

“I’ll go prepare tea for you immediately. Adam, I would like your assistance.” Sebastian said then turned to me. I nodded in response and followed him to the kitchen.

“So who are they?” I asked as I got out this afternoon’s tea leaves, Jackson’s Earl Grey, as per Sebastian’s instructions.

“Madame Red is the young Master’s aunt, Angelina Durless, former wife of Baron Barnett, and works at the Royal London Hospital,” Sebastian explained as he prepared the water. “Lau is the manager of the English branch of a Chinese foreign trade.”

“Seems a bit of a nutter that one,” I mumbled. Sebastian chuckled.

“Well you aren’t wrong but he is a pawn to the Young Master so be nice”

“Hm, well pawn or not, he’s still a nutter,” I remarked, as we walked back toward the living room with the pot of tea.

“Today’s tea is a Jackson’s Earl Grey,” Sebastian said as we both helped serve tea.

“The aroma is nice,” Ciel commented when we served him first.

“It’s the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example.” Madame Red commented, turning to a timid-looking man who I assumed to be her butler then I guess she noticed me for she turned back to Ciel. “Darling nephew, I didn’t know you hired more help. That’s unusual for you.”

“I didn’t, Sebastian did as his assistant. He works quickly and quietly, which I rather like.” Ciel replied.

“Well, he’s certainly a handsome one,” Madame Red said then rubbed my behind, making my hair stand on end and go complete stiff, “Why don’t you just quit and come work for me?” Ciel coughed in his hand and I quickly moved away from her, feeling my face burn with a blush of embarrassment.

“Madam Red, let’s talk seriously now. I’ve heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately.” Ciel said, the room’s mood now becoming more serious and grim.

“You mean what’s been on the news non-stop lately? I know of it.” Madame Red smirked. “However... what are you planning?” Lau smirked as well.

“This isn’t just some ordinary case. The Killer’s way is very special- no I should say abnormal. That’s why _she_ is so concerned about it.” By she, I assume he meant Queen Victoria. Ciel grabbed a fork and started to eat his dessert, though it seems he was not interested, he most certainly knew what was going on. I, on the other hand, was a bit interested.

“The murdered prostitute’s name was Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts with a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call the murderer _Jack the Ripper._ ” Ciel stated. “I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London.”

Lau laughed and he brought his tea to his lips, “The Queen’s watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I’m not interested. However . . . do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?”

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked.

“I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murder is definitely an abnormal madman.” He stood up and walked to Ciel; getting a bad feeling coming from him, I stood behind Ciel’s chair. He touched Ciel’s cheek gingerly, and whispered: “Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?”. Ciel glared at him, not liking being treated like a child, or touched.

“I came because I was worried about my Fiancee. I don’t need to answer your pointless questions.” Ciel said. _Fiancee?! He’s 12!_ Lau grinned at Ciel.

“Not bad, that look in your eyes is good.” He suddenly lunged for Ciel but I moved in time so Ciel wasn’t touched again.

“Mr. Lau, kindly stop that,” I said, giving Lau a warning look and he backed off.

“Thank you, Adam. I rarely ever get to have afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can’t even enjoy it in peace?” Madame Red said calmly. Ciel gave me a slightly odd look at my action but turned back toward his aunt.

“I know of one person who has been to the crime scene,” Ciel said. The other adults and I looked at Ciel with a confused look. “At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it’s too troublesome for me  to ask for the police.”

“Then what should we do?” Madame Red asked.

“Earl... you couldn’t be . .” Lau stared at Ciel, but I have a very good feeling he actually had no idea what Ciel was talking about.

“There’s no other way... It’s bothersome to meddle in this case, but I can find someone who works on this case.” Ciel said.

“So... what is this place?” Lau asked. _I knew it._

 

Sebastian’s POV

 

“Why are you familiar with this kind of place?” Madame Red shouted. To the average person. The shop was in some way creepy but to me, unfortunately, it’s a very familiar place...

“Because the person the Young Master knows works as an undertaker,” I explained. _If anyone knew what happened to bodies in the London Underworld or in the supernatural world, it would be him._

“An Undertaker?” Madame Red asked. We ignored her and Ciel, Adam, and I entered the shop.

“Are you there, Undertaker?” Ciel asked.

“Welcome Earl,” Undertaker said slipping out of a coffin earning a chorus of screams from everyone but myself, Adam, and Ciel., “Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom made coffin?” Undertaker lightly tapped Ciel’s nose with his long black nail.

“I didn’t come here to play today,” Ciel replied.

“You don’t need to tell me. I know why you came.” Undertaker’s smile grew. “With just one look I can tell what’s on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I’ll certainly do everything I can to help. Please take a seat first.” Everyone had a look that said ‘sit where?’ Until they eventually realized that they could sit on top of the coffins. I stood nearby Ciel and Adam, keeping an eye on the Undertaker who came around with tea. The others took the tea which was served in beakers, except me and Adam. I suppose he doesn’t trust Undertaker, which I don’t blame him for. Humans often find him to be strange and not someone you would trust.

“Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?” Undertaker asked, opening an urn to reveal bone-shaped cookies. “Everyone’s been scared because of this disturbance... but this isn’t the first time I’ve handled this kind of thing.” He took a bite of the cookie.

“This isn’t the first time? What do you mean?” Madam Red asked.

With a cookie hanging from his mouth, Undertaker spoke, “It’s happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, in the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn’t think much of these cases, though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common.”

“Something in common?” Ciel said.

“What is it?” Adam asked.

“Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed.” His smile grew big. “Is it bothering you?”

“I see, so that’s how it is,” Lau said. “You’re very good at doing business, Undertaker, How much money do you want for information?” Undertaker stood rigidly then rushes forward at Lau, scaring him.

“How much money!” Undertaker shouted, almost hysterical. “I don’t want any of the Queen’s money!” He turned his head to Ciel, “Now, then, Earl... I only have one requirement.” He started to drool and a slight laugh came from him. “Show me a first-rate laugh! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I’ll tell you!”

“Is he mad?” Adam whispered to me.

“No, surprisingly,” I whispered back

“Weirdo,” Ciel remarked.

“Earl, if that’s the case, let me handle this.” Lau suddenly started to shout. “The Sleeping Tiger of the Shanghai New Year’s Party also referred to as my soul!” This should satisfy you! Do you like it?”

“Hm?” Undertaker didn’t seem to like it.

“That wasn’t funny at all,” Adam remarked then Madame Red stepped up.

“It looks like he still won’t talk, Lau. It can’t be helped. Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he’ll be sure to tell us!” As she started her joke, I moved to cover Ciel’s ears but stopped to see that Adam had already done so. The joke wasn’t very funny, but wildly inappropriate for the Young Master to hear. When she was finished, Adam removed his hands from Ciel’s ears.

“You’re the only one left Earl.” Undertaker sneaked closer to Ciel, “I’ve helped you many times in the past... can’t you be nice to me just this one time?”

“Young Master, if you don’t mind, I’d like to try,” Adam spoke up. Ciel looked at Adam in surprise

“Go ahead.” He replied.

“He he what a surprise. Such a handsome one too . .” Undertaker remarked, making me narrow my eyes a little.

“Alright... I wouldn’t eat the fish in France if I were you... I hear it’s Poisson.” Adam said a bit hesitantly. Undertaker must have found it funny for he started to laugh hysterically.

“Ha Ha Ha! A pun! Oh, my I do love a good pun!” He remarked between fits of laughter.

“I don’t understand.” Lau remarked, “That wasn’t funny at all.”

“ _Poisson_ is the French word for fish, it sounds and spelled similarly to the English ‘poison’. That’s the pun.” I explained. Adam nodded in confirmation as Undertaker began to calm down.

“Whatever you want to know is fine,” Undertaker said, finally calming down. “You see, my guests have been ‘incomplete’.”

“Incomplete?” Ciel asked.

“Indeed, that prostitute isn’t a whole woman anymore,” Undertaker explained. “Because her womb . . is gone.” We all went wide-eyed in surprise. “Recently, these kind of ‘guests’ have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood. .It’s made me very busy.”

“Let’s just say that there aren’t very many people out on the streets late at night.” I reasoned. “But accurately cutting out specific organs couldn’t be done by a regular person, right?” Undertaker gave me a small grin, confirming my theory.

“The Butler understands well, I too feel this way,” Undertaker said then made his way to Adam. “If he should act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first.” Undertaker made a slashing motion at Adam’s throat; I could sense the anxious aura from Adam with Undertaker in his personal space. Undertaker then made a slashing motion at his abdomen.  “And proceed to cut open the stomach. It’s easier to succeed this way.” When Undertaker moved away, I saw Adam finally relax. “From the looks of the culprit’s work, that cruel accurately definitely wasn’t carried out by a normal citizen. It had to be someone experienced. You should’ve been able to figure that out too, Earl. It’s very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will continue to commit crimes, he definitely will.” Undertaker turned to Ciel with a creepy smile on his face. “Can you stop him? Be a good little Guard Dog.”

“The world of darkness has the world of darkness’s rules,” Ciel replied, getting up. “He wouldn’t murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind. I won’t be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen’s lackeys want me to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker.” The others got up and left the shop, returning to the carriage. As the group discussed possible suspects, I went through my own mental list. However, I couldn’t find myself to concentrate. My thoughts continuously went to Adam; I thought that by bringing him to the manor, I could keep him safe. Now with this killer on the loose, I could only think of keeping him safe. . .

“Are you listening to Sebastian?” Ciel said, giving me an irritated look.

“I apologize, young master. I was making a mental list of viable suspects. I will begin questioning them immediately.” I said, getting up and opening the carriage.

“What the hell are you doing?” Adam called from the driver’s seat.

“I will meet you back at the manor house. Keep the Young master safe.” I replied, then lept from the carriage.

* * *

 

When the group arrived back, Sebastian had already narrowed down the suspect list to one name. The Viscount Druitt. He had been throwing several parties in his home and has the necessary skill set in order to carry out the murders. All they needed was to get someone to get close to the Viscount.

“Oh, I have a brilliant idea! Adam!” Madame Red exclaimed, making the blonde servant jumped.

“Yes, Madame?” He replied.

“We’ll dress you up as a noble lady, he won’t be able to resist any pretty little thing in a skirt.” She continued, making Adam’s face turn red in embarrassment.

“W-W-What?!?!”

“Oh come now Adam, you’re perfect for the role. Plus, I bet you’ll make a cute girl” Madame Red persuaded, winking at him suggestively.

“I have to agree . .” Sebastian remarked. “And it wouldn’t put the young master at risk. Plus, I have to agree with Madame Red. You would make a believable woman.” The demon butler smiled innocently at Adam, making the blonde glare at him.

“Fine,” he said after a few minutes of silence.

“Excellent, I’ll call a tailor immediately.” Madame Red replied happily, leaving the room with Grell. Ciel, glad it wasn’t him being forced into a dress, turned to Adam.

“Just be careful, we don’t know how much the viscount is capable of.” Adam nodded and bowed.

“Yes, sir. “


End file.
